Questions?
by katra16
Summary: im not sure whats the reall title yet , or whats gonin to happen this is just sumthin i started writin one day.K for now.lol
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Define suckyness**_

You know when people say "thangs cant get any worse", and then it starts to rain, i used to think it was just bad timing, but know i know its not, because i just said it and i am now cold and wet.(switch it).

_**" Great NOWWWWWW thangs cant get any better"**_

I thought sarcastically to myself. I hated this. I hated moving to this stupid place, with it's stupid trees and stupid rain. I wanted to be back in califonia were there was heat and sunshine and... well people. Maine was cold and peopleless, well at lest were we lived . The town we moved to was called sunnydale, but i liked to call dulseville, the only kool thang about this place was the name cause it was in buffy the vampire slayer, but even calling it kool over that was pushing it. My father had gota promotion, thats why we were now stuck in this god forsaken place. the only good thang about the move was that i was now reaqantied with my best friend Kacy Jones. Her dad and my dad both worked at the same company, but he had gotten a promotion 2 yrs bnefor my dahad, so she had had to leave, it was the first time we had been seperated for more than a few days since we were born.

" theres the bus" kacy said pulling me outa my thoughts.

"finally, now i can get this stupid day over with, and go to bed."i said as we got on the bus.

we sat in the seat right behind the driver. thats my favorite seat.most people liked the back, and they considerd being in the front punishment,but to me the back was punishment. i hate school, and to me a bus is still school,so if you sit in front, you get off soonerand away from school quicker. Kacy feels the same as i do on the matter, thats why she's never complianed about it. people used to say we were twinswhith the style and interest, and also y the way we were practically joined at the hip. but then she moved and we hadnt seen each other till we moved out here too. which brings me back to the school issue.

_**" Great prision" **_i thought to my self.

"You know they shouldnt put crimals in a cell to pay for there crime, they should put them in a school, then they would think teice before doing whatever it was they did again." Kacey said as the bus came to a stop.

"ya, i know" i laughed as we got off the bus.

well here we were, sunnydalw high, ya i know how ironic. the place looked really old.

_**"maybe it'll collapse"**_

I thought dreamily. i pictured people running away from the buildingas it started to cave in, then kids cheering cause we wouldnt have to go to school and sit for 8 hrs and listin to teachers go on and on about stuff we could carless about. i was pulled out of my daydream by Kacy pulling me twordes the front doors.

"Come on, lets get this over with" she said as we opened the front doors to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ( judges take your places)**

"May I help you?" a pugey old woman asked.

She must have been thesecratery, because she was the only person in the office. She sat behind a small purple desk. She had short curly red hair, purple square glasses, i called them office glasses, and she had on a green flowery shirt. She looked pretty kool, and for an old schooly person.

"Yea, my names Kaitlyn Arant , i just moved here, and i need schedual, im suppose to be in all the same classes as my friend, Kacey Jones." I said wishing she would hurry up and get what i needed so i could go, i didnt like being in the office.

" oh yes, here it is dear." she said as she haded me a pice of paper.

"thank you ...um..." i paused, i diidnt know her name. I almost said secratery lady, but then she spoke.

" It's Ms.border."

" thank you ms. border."

she smiled as i walked out of the office.

" okay let me see it..." kacy said snatching it out of my hands before i could do anythang.

"Alright you got all my classes, now lets go before the bell rings." she said pulling me down the hallway.

Kacy went to sit down and left me to fin for mysself. i walked up to my teacher. my first class was biology. My lest favorite subject of all.

" Excuse, ms.sherley..." i said tapping her on the shoulder.

_**" I hate touching teachers"**_ I thought.

" yes, may i help you ?" she said looking at me up and down.

she didnt like and wasnt going to either. I knew that look. she was judgeing me.

_**" stupid teacher"**_

" I'm Kaitlyn Arant, im new." i said trying not to let my disgust show.

"Oh yes, well heres a book, and you can go sit behind Ms.Jones"she said eyeing me one last time before handing me a book and turning back around tot he computer.

_**" She's real friendly"**_

I walked to the back of the class room and sat down in hte empty desk behind kacy.

" Let the torchering begin."


	3. Chapter 3

OK so I have two story and I have a lot going on so I need to know which story want updates on. I will finish both, but I hardly have any time to write, so right now i'm just gonna do one. Well thats all peace peps.

Lola Lane


End file.
